For Better or for Worse
by Lazer Bright
Summary: 6 humans are brought to Equestria as ponies to help fight an evil that can do more then just make it rain chocolate milk or make it dark forever. Bad summary, next chapter around Saturday
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AN: First of all, I know how over-used hie stories are, but they're still very entertaining as long as Marry Sues are avoided.

Second, I'd like to thank all of the other fanfic writers that write good hies, while ideas can come hard, the themes are fun.

Third of all, this is a little message I would appreciate if someone told the maker of 'cupcakes' about.:YOU SUCK.

Fourth of all, I said that because due to a little email that was advertising cupcakes WAYYY back in September of 2011, my mom is one of the most anti-brony people I know and says that it's way to violent. Meanwhile my dad thinks the exact opposite of it and has the average reasons for not liking bronies. He even brought me a badly colored picture of a Gen. I pony back from work for me. Most. Embarrassing. Thing. Ever.

Fifth of all, 'why would I mention all the twisted things my parents think about bronies?' here's why: I don't have a laptop and I can't use the family computer with my mom and dad around, so the only means I can write my story through is my phone. Which I still have to get to the computer in order to update the story. Don't expect me to update often.

Sixth of all, I need some OCs. However, if your going to submit it, you need to be willing to submit feedback about how I'm making your OC look, I probably won't ever get it perfect, but I'm going to try. They should include  
1. How they look  
2. Personality  
3. Philosophy  
4. Ability  
5. Relationships (might want to put a few)  
6. Element (can't exist in canon or be respect. Again, might want to put a few because the chances that nopony else also wants it is slim.)  
Remember, no Marry Sues, violent ponies, or Alicorns. Also, take your time fully describing it because while a distance if a few days in between submissions can tilt my choices, a difference of 5-30 minutes will not.

All added characters

On to the story!

WUB WUB WUUB WUUUUB WUBB WWUB

There goes my alarm clock, playing the only song that would wake me up before 9:00 in the morning even if its volume is cranked up to 30.

I automatically get out of my bed, walk over to my alarm clock on the other side of my room, pull out my IPhone from it. Time to make the hardest decision of the day, to fall on to my bed and instantly fall asleep, or to go downstairs and watch mlp episodes. I looked back at my clock for the time and date.

"November ninth 5:30 A.M..." I said to myself letting the words sink in. "I'll just get ba-" I stopped as I realized what was coming tomorrow.

My first thought: time for a marathon to wind up to it.

Sadly my second thought: nope, parents will see it.

I gave up and landed on my bed, the realization had woken me up as much as playing my PS3 for 30 minuets would have. I laughed about my parents and how mad they would be if they actually knew I had become a brony again, then it hit me. My parents went on a three day business trip last night.

I facepalmed for not remembering something that would affect my schedule so easy, but I did fall asleep while they were packing last night. Immediately, I jumped out of my bed and ran down to the computer.

About 15 uneventful hours full of ponies and Top Ramen meals later

I finished watching the last episode of season two and checked the clock. "It's 8:30 and I watched all the episodes." I paused for a second to consider what to do next. Usual me said 'You have at least four hours before you even have to consider sleep' while brony me said 'you should go to sleep now so you can wake up to watch the show and NOT feel like crap'. As always, the brony side of me showed through and I was asleep by 9:00 ready to watch a episode of mlp tomorrow.

====================  
That night in a galaxy 1 dimension over...  
====================

Princess Celestia flipped through a book in the Canterlot library. It was the same book Twilight Sparkle had discovered 'Mare in the Moon' from. She flipped the page and read it.

The External Elements:

It is said that long ago, 13 Elements of Harmony were in existence. Then a time came when a great beast entered their dimension. The beast was powerful enough to cause rips in the dimension to jump through them. When it gets through, it tears through everything until the dimension is nothing but a void.

When it stumbled across the dimension that held the elements, their bearers fought it. They managed to kill it, but before they managed to do so, it opened up a last dimensional rip in attempts to escape. However, six of the elements were forced into this rip and were trapped. They have not been seen since.

'See prophecy #36'

Celestia flipped through to the back and found the reference.

Prophecy #36

When 2 ancient evils come back in time,  
And a third force commits a unjustified crime,  
The 13 elements will have to face,  
The being whose wrath could end space.

Seven among eight.  
Six among six.

A call will summon them though they are split in plight.  
But only when the time is right.

The world at hand.  
Time to fix.

Celestia looked at her sister who was walking in behind her. "Luna, do you think the time has come to join the elements?" She asked her sister.

"He could appear at any moment now, we have to bring them. After all, you can't bring them at the last second and expect them to fight, maybe to the death, for a place they have no reason to stay in." Luna said, she had gotten accustomed to the new speech patterns.

Celestia looked towards the the window at the recently rised moon as Luna finished walking up behind her. "Then let's reunite them before any more time is lost." Celestia said as her horn started to glow a soft yellow.

Luna nodded then her horn started to glow a midnight blue. The two horns started to glow brighter and brighter until the point where if you looked at them they would both be white and appear as a single source as bright as the sun. The sisters started to show signs of strain as they closed their eyes and grit their teeth. Suddenly a flash, so bright that it would've blinded anypony stupid enough to not look away, erupted from their horns.

"The portal is open, we must send a aracane scout to retrieve them before it closes again." Celestia said, her horn already glowing, but at a regular level. She closed her eyes as her mind entered a cosmic plane.

Celestia's POV

I entered the realm and walked on the floor that felt like it was made out of thin glass. She roamed for a few minutes before finding who she was looking for.

"So I'm guessing you and Luna opened up that portal, the force from the rip was strong enough for me to guess that every being on the plane felt the disturbance." The friendly force known as Solar said to Celestia with a relaxed expression.

"I had to, the prophecy will manifest within the next two months." Celestia said, slightly irritated.

Solar gained a very seriously looking face. "If it's that soon, then I'll volunteer to get the other six elements for you." He genuinely offered.

"Thanks, that's actually why I came here." Celestia said with a relieved tone.

"Okay, they should be there by midnight tomorrow in your worlds time." Solar said before fading out of the cosmic plane.

Normal POV

Celestia opened her eyes to be greeted my an expectant Luna. She nodded to her younger sister who shorty after adopted the same relieved look Celestia did. The walked away silently back to their throne room.

End Chapter 1

AN: Just for those who were wondering why I didn't put the OC wanted ad in the summary, it's because I feel like readers read those stories just to submit their OC's. I want to submit my OC as much as the next guy, but it's more satisfying to me knowing that all the stories I submit my OC to are because I actually like the story.


	2. Update

Chapter 2

AN: So far I have 3 OCs. Cloudchaser, Starlight and Resounding Clash have been accepted. The taken elements (besides respect) are creativity, determination and treatment. That means I still have two more to go until I have a full set. Also, weakness is greatly appreciated.

Also, Rare, I made the prophecy so that it would be impossible to confirm everything from it. This works best for the story flexibility and have you ever heard a prophecy that does tell everything? :/

Last chapter DEFINITELY had a lot of flaws and instructive criticism is as good as praise.

FINAL THING: IF YOUR OC WAS ACCEPTED, PLEASE SEND ME SOME HOBBIES. (unless you want me to personally change the punlic image of your OC (which means freaking send me hobbies or your life is over.)) If you send me an OC, just add those in there after weaknesses will you?

And that concludes my notes which half of you just scrolled over. Thanks, you really boost my confidence. _

Solars POV

I saw Celestia prepare to fade out of the cosmic plane. 'Guess I should get started right away.' I focused on which dimension I wanted to enter.

Think about dimensions like this. Each dimension is like a room. The rooms are side by side. There are only two ways to get through them. The first way requires a lot of energy, it's breaking a wall of the dimension. This takes a long time to fix, and is hard to get through because very few are strong enough to make a hole big enough.

The second way is easy to get through, and requires little strength. Take the rooms and put a hallway parallel to the row of rooms. This represents the cosmic plane. There are unbreakable doors separating the hall from each of the rooms. If you have the right 'key' you could get out to the hall.

And I have two keys. One for the dimension I'm traveling to right now, and the one for Equestria. I usually stay in the cosmic plane though because of some 'personal issues' that I don't like to talk about.

I finished leaving the plane and looked at the blue Earth that was now the holder of the other elements. I look like an alicorn, however since I'm not supposed to be in this dimension I have to use magic to manifest, and even then my magic makes it look I look like I'm surrounded by fire.

'lets get this over with' I thought to myself. I started moving towards the first element, which was fairly easy because element holders release magical waves that are easy to ignore, but if you look for them, it's hard to miss.

Normal POV

I woke up and looked around my room. I checked my alarm clock and it said 6:29. I set my alarm for 6:30, so I was feeling pretty good for waking up before my ala-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP...

'Dang it, so close.' I walked over to my alarm clock and turned it off not feeling as good as I had before my alarm clock went off. I walked over to my window and opened the blinds. I REALLY preferred sunlight over light bulbs any day. It felt like there were never enough spots of sunlight where you could stand and relax without burning or being blown by the wind with the power of twenty blizzards (slightly exaggerated, but close enough) freezing you to death.

The fresh light felt nice, but I noticed something out side. It looked like a fire ball. I looked at where it was going. If it continued to go at that speed in its current direction. Then it would land... right... where I'm... standing...

I was going to run out of my bedroom door, but I realized that at that speed, it would totally demolish the house and probably kill me in the fire.

I made the hardest decision of the day right then. Burned and crushed alive with a little more time? Or painless and instant?

Deciding that time wouldn't increase my survival time. I chose for my last action to close my eyes and count down to when it would hit.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Thr-

'Whoops, 3,2,1.' Was my last thought as I felt like I was falling through my floor.. I always had been bad at estimating time...\

AN: I know this is an EXTREMELY short chapter, but I had to crank out something today... My dog chewed my phone charger and i had to save up for a new one. Its also short because i still need 2 OCs.

Anyways, I need 2 more OCs, see ya around Saturday if I get 2 OCs and nothing goes wrong.


End file.
